


The Start of Something

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, helping hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show, unless you count Catherine being on the team instead of Kono<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> My ownership rights have yet to be confirmed; I mean no harm and make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://siluria.livejournal.com/"><b>siluria</b></a></span> dropped everything so I could make this into the 2013 counted words for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/"></a><b>1_million_words</b>.  Thank you again, my love; you are a star! Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny gets a rude awakening he didn't quite expect; to his surprise, he can't stop thinking about it.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> This is [](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplyn2deep**](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/)'s reward from [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** ' August Rush challenge (yes, it's been that long in coming!). She asked for me to use the song 'Crash My Party' by Luke Bryan as inspiration. Babe, I'm not sure it's exactly what you had in mind, but Steve 'helping' Danny kind of has a 'Crash My Party' ring to it, so I hope you'll like it anyway!

"What the...? Get your... hand off... no! No! Steve, what in hell do you think you're doing?"

Danny scrabbled away from Steve, tucking himself painfully back into his pants as he glared at Steve and turned away, praying for his hard-on to subside.

"Jesus," he added for good measure over his shoulder.

"What's the big deal?" Steve asked from behind him like he hadn't just had a firm, heated hand on Danny's dick.

Danny spun around, sure he was red from hairline to mid-chest. "Big deal? Wha-"

He couldn't even form words properly. He'd been half-asleep on Steve's couch, coming to full wakefulness when he became aware that he wasn't dreaming of someone's hand working his erection, and nearly going through the roof at realizing exactly _whose_ hand it was.

"Can't a guy help a guy out?" Steve shrugged like it really was no big deal and flopped onto the couch Danny had previously been occupying after a Saturday night drinking and rehashing session had ended late and Steve had offered him the use of it.

"A guy? Helping a guy?" Danny was still having trouble with the words.

"Don't have apoplexy, Danny. It happens all the time in the Navy. It doesn't mean-"

"What? That you're queer? That you _like_ touching another guy's dick? I find it extremely hard to imagine it happens 'all the time in the Navy', although who am I to know? All I can say is, that in the _real world_ , Steven, a guy does not 'help a guy out' unless said guy _asks_ first." He was pacing now, throwing Steve confused looks as he passed him.

Steve, for his part, was not so relaxed either, a sullen expression across his face as he watched Danny wear a track in the carpet. "Which guy?"

"Which guy what?"

"Which guy asks?" Steve looked like he was genuinely wondering now.

"Which guy...? Either, both; does it matter? Someone should ask!" Danny threw both hands upwards and held them palm forward. "I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for your 'help'. Did you ask me if you could 'help', Steven? No, you did not." He dropped the hands again and continued pacing, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"But-"

"But nothing! If this is what you're going to do when I... when I... if I'm staying over and half asleep, then I-"

"You called me."

Danny stopped pacing and stared at Steve. "What?"

"I woke up; I heard you calling me. I came down here and you were… you seemed to be having… trouble. So I… I gave you a hand. You had your eyes half-closed and you didn't seem to mind until… well, until you did."

"I was dreaming!" Danny practically yelled. "Can't you tell the difference between someone who's awake and someone who's obviously _dreaming_?"

"I'm sorry." Steve dropped his eyes, looking distinctly subdued. "I didn't… I wasn't… I'm sorry."

Danny almost felt sorry for the guy, he looked so downcast, but no, he had to be firm on this. No matter what inappropriate dreams he may have been having when he called out to Steve, it was not a wise idea to let him 'help' Danny out like that.

"Okay. Look, I'm gonna… I'm gonna head home. What time is it anyway?"

"I dunno, 3AM or something." Steve stood up, looking vaguely around himself like he'd lost something.

Danny let out a sigh, the remainder of his anger releasing with the breath. "Go back to bed," he told Steve softly. "Forget all this and go back to sleep. That's what I'm gonna do – in my own bed I won't be having such weird dreams and you won't need to come and 'help'."

Steve managed to meet his eyes briefly, a tiny embarrassed smile across his lips. "Yeah," was all he said as Danny grabbed his things and headed for the door.

~//~

But Danny was wrong. In his own bed, the weird dreams continued.

He hadn't been able to remember what it was he'd been dreaming about when he'd awoken to Steve's hand on him, but he sure as hell did remember what he'd been seeing in the darkness two hours later when he burst into wakefulness with a raging hard-on and a thumping heart. He'd tangled the sheets around his body from the tossing and turning that had clearly accompanied his dreams of writhing in ecstasy with Steve in his big double bed.

"Shit!" Danny closed his eyes, sliding his hand into his pajamas and gripping his erection.

The touch, although his own, was enough to finish him off ; he'd been so close already. Startling clear in his mind as he spurted was the sight of not Steve's hand, but his mouth, wrapped around Danny's dick.

~//~

Danny was distracted.

Steve was outlining the case they were about to head out to look into, and all Danny could do was watch Steve's mouth as he licked at his lips and spoke. God alone knew what he was actually saying.

"Danny?"

"What? Oh… um, yeah. Whatever you say, Steven. We going now?" He smiled brightly, rocking on the balls of his feet and not quite meeting Steve's eyes.

Steve frowned deeply, and then looked towards Chin, his expression lightening as he instructed him about whoever it was Chin and Catherine were about to go to interview. "Okay, let's go," he threw sideways at Danny, his frown returning.

As they drove off, Steve offered Danny a doubtful look. "I'm not… look, about last night-"

"Forget it," Danny said, staring resolutely forward. "I have."

But he hadn't; how could he?

~//~

"Danny…"

Danny knew Steve wanted to talk, but it was the last thing he wanted. He knew what Steve wanted to talk about, and he distinctly did _not_ want to talk about any of it. He really didn't need Steve to know that he'd dreamed about him; imagined coming in his mouth and that he now could not stop thinking about Steve's mouth doing... that.

"Steve, I have to pick up Grace. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But Danny…"

Danny didn't look back; he couldn't bear it if Steve had that sad puppy look on his face that was likely to make Danny forget himself. Jesus, there was no way Steve could possibly be interested, his 'guy helping a guy out' speech notwithstanding.

~//~

The knock on the door startled Danny, and he looked at it like it might bite before he finally answered it.

Steve, of course.

Danny stood back and let him in. There wasn't a lot of point in stopping him; Steve would only persist in ways which were likely to grow in annoyance if Danny tried to put him off.

"I'm sorry about the other night," Steve started, turning to look at Danny with sorrowful eyes.

Danny held up a hand. "Beer or coffee?"

"Beer."

"I thought it was one of those conversations that warranted one or the other," Danny said and went to get them each a Longboard.

Handing one to Steve, he indicated the couch as Steve still hadn't sat down.

"Thanks," Steve said nervously and then gave the couch a glare. "You sure you want me sitting there?"

"Sit down. I'm pretty sure you're not going to jump me. I have the feeling this isn't going to go away easily on its own, so we may as well get it over with."

Steve dropped his eyes and nodded, then gingerly sat down, allowing a cautious look at Danny from under his brows. Talk about hang-dog.

It had been a few days of torture for Danny since the incident, and he couldn't focus on anything beyond it, so he was well aware that his silences and quick escapes had to be affecting Steve. He wouldn't let himself think that Steve was any more interested in the sexual aspect of it in any greater way than what he had described so casually as 'A guy helping a guy'.

Danny took the seat opposite and tried not to watch Steve licking his lips in preparation for whatever it was he'd come to say.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," Steve started. "I should have known what we have is nothing like the arrangements I had in the Navy. I just didn't think... it was late and I was half-asleep too." He offered Danny a worried look. "I don't want you to think it's what I do to any guy who..." and then he seemed to stall, looking away again and gulping noisily from his beer.

"Who what?" Danny asked, curious. "Are you actually saying that this _is_ what happens in the Navy? I know you guys go without women sometimes, but..." He waved a hand, unsure how to continue himself.

Steve lifted his eyes once more and Danny wasn't sure what he saw in their hazel-blue depths. "I had a couple of buddies... at different times... we just... it was rough out there, Danny. Sometimes, you needed more than your own hand."

"Are you saying..." Danny wasn't sure he trusted his instinct on this; what was Steve admitting to?

"I'm saying, sometimes, it was more than just 'a guy helping a guy'. Sometimes there was...frottage, blowjobs... even... well, you get the idea." Steve stood up, looking distinctly uncomfortable, and moved to the window, looking out before he lifted the bottle to his mouth again.

"Did you care about them?" Danny asked carefully.

Steve spun around, his face hardening into a frown. "They were my buddies; my team. How could I not care? And I felt... sometimes I needed it more than they did."

Danny took a sip of his own beer and studied Steve's eyes. "You loved them," he said softly.

Steve turned his back again, staring out the window. He nodded.

Danny wasn't sure what to say next. He was stunned at the depth of feeling that Steve had obviously felt for the Navy buddies he was referring to. Taking a step forward, he held out a hand to touch Steve's shoulder, but something wouldn't let him. He stopped behind Steve, continuing the movement of his hand upward to scratch at his own head.

He didn't have a clue where his feelings slotted into Steve's admission. "Look, I..." he started, licking at his lips as he tried to form words.

Steve turned around, looking as close to tears as Danny could ever remember seeing him. "I know you didn't want to know any of that, Danny. It's got to be awkward for you and I'm sorry, but it's the truth. We're friends and I owe you that much, especially after what I did."

Danny shook his head, offering a look heavenward as he tried to figure out what he should say. He gulped from his beer, knowing he should take a leaf from Steve's book. He owed him as much – if not more – honesty, considering what had been going through his own head recently.

"Sit down, willya? I should say something, but I'm not sure I want to do it craning to look up at you."

In fact, Danny wasn't sure he wanted to look at Steve at all while he said it.

Steve frowned, but he sat down, cradling the beer bottle in his hands, his eyes on it and not Danny.

Danny sat beside him, rubbing at his face with this spare hand as the other gripped the neck of his beer nervously. "Look, I should tell you…" He flicked a sideways glance at Steve, took a breath, and started picking at the label of his bottle, watching his hands as he continued, "I dreamed about you. Not that time, when you… touched me, but later."

"That doesn't mean anything," Steve said in a low voice.

"It does when your mouth is all I can think of since then."

"What?" Steve slowly turned to look at Danny.

"Your mouth… on my… my…" He couldn't say it, nor could he meet Steve's gaze, but Steve had to know what he meant. "It's the only thing I've been able to think of since then."

Steve's voice sounded low and breathy, and it sent shivers right down Danny's spine. "You only had to ask."

"I'm asking," Danny said quietly, still not looking at Steve.

Steve slid to his knees, putting his beer down as he moved. He shifted in front of Danny and took the bottle from his hands too, placing it off to the side.

"I shouldn't-" Danny started, but Steve cut him off.

"Don't say any more, Danno."

Steve's hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned Danny's fly, and he offered Danny a slightly stunned look as he pushed him back against the back of the couch with one hand. His fingers were warm as he slid them inside Danny's pants and drew out his erection. Danny opened his mouth to speak, sure this was the last thing they should be doing – despite his arousal – but Steve's warm, wet mouth descended on his cockhead and Danny's words flew out of his head and off into the night, forgotten.

Danny closed his eyes, giving in to the intense pleasure. One of Steve's hands was under his waistband, his thumb rubbing over Danny's hip again and again as his tongue smoothed over Danny's glans and circled the head of his cock. His other hand cupped Danny's balls through his pants, and his mouth moved further over his rigid flesh, sucking in a way that had Danny breathing harshly, his hands gripping at the cushions beside him.

_Holy Mother of God!_

Danny didn't think he'd ever before received the kind of worship that Steve was bestowing on him. He kept his eyes closed, afraid to see what was on Steve's face as he continued his ministrations. Danny let out a tiny groan as Steve's tongue tickled at his frenulum, and he could almost feel the smile around his cock. Then Steve was humming, taking Danny even deeper, and it was a struggle not to buck his hips upward, taking advantage of everything Steve offered.

"Oh, God…" he let out, his fingers flexing tight in the material of the cushions as he held himself back from touching Steve, his hips aching with the need building low inside himself. "Steve, I… I'm gonna…" was all he managed, but Steve either didn't hear or didn't care. He gripped the hip he'd been rubbing and brought his other hand up to match it, allowing Danny's cock even deeper into his throat.

Danny's breath caught as he spiraled uncontrollably into orgasm, only Steve's firm grip stopping him from pumping his hips as his come spurted furiously down Steve's throat.

Danny collapsed against the back of the couch, finally breathing again as Steve drew away, tucking Danny back into his pants, and then rose gracefully to his feet. Danny blinked sleepily at him, unable to speak.

Steve nodded, a sad smile on his face. "Sleep well," he said, and before Danny realized his intention, he took the few steps to the front door and was gone.

"What?" Danny said to the empty room, struggling to his feet and reaching for the door handle. He wrenched it open, but it was too late.

Steve's truck was already pulling away from the curb. Danny stared after it open-mouthed, watching until the tail lights winked out of view.

~//~

Steve hadn't answered any calls or texts that night or the next morning.

It was Sunday, and unless there was a case, Danny knew he wasn't going to hear from him. The blowjob the previous night had been amazing – one of the best Danny could ever remember – but he couldn't work out how what they'd said to each other had gone so spectacularly wrong that Steve had assumed that was all Danny wanted. At least, he could only believe Steve thought that; otherwise, why hadn't he stayed?

It hadn't been what Danny had meant at all, but it was too late to change what he'd said.

He had barely slept, running through the scene in his head over and over all night, and now he knew he had to find Steve and talk to him; to let him know how wrong he'd been.

~//~

"Thought I might find you here."

"You didn't need to come find me," Steve said, wiping water from his face and avoiding Danny's eyes as he walked past him and up to the lanai at his house. He grabbed his towel from the back of a lounge chair and rubbed it over his head, cutting himself out of Danny's sight.

"I didn't mean for you to leave so quickly last night. I didn't even-"

The towel came off Steve's head abruptly as he broke in. "You got what you wanted; I did too. What else is there to say? You should just go home, Danny. Go see Grace or read a novel; I don't know. Whatever you normally do on weekends without me."

Steve's voice was harsh; so unlike the way he usually talked to Danny, even when they argued.

"You can't tell me you got what you wanted last night."

"I did. Just… forget it, Danny. That should last both of us for months."

"Months? What the hell are you saying-" Danny cut himself off as he realized what Steve had to mean. "You're gonna use that to… No! No, Steve, I did not get enough to last me for _months_."

"Oh, so what? You want to go again? Right here, right now? Okay, fine, if it'll help, let's do it." He reached for Danny, unbuckling his belt before Danny could stop him.

"No! Steve! _That_ is not all I want!" He managed to push Steve's hands off and back away, rebuckling himself.

"You wanna fuck me too, is that what you mean?" Steve threw at him, confusion and anger in his glare in about equal measure. "Enough's enough, Danny! I don't… I don't let just anyone… You said…"

Danny shook his head, holding up a hand placatingly. "Steve, that isn't what I meant."

"Why don't you tell me exactly what you did mean then, because I'm lost."

"Boy, are you ever."

"What?" Steve was still sporting an impressive glower.

"I'm sorry I made you think that all I wanted from you was sex."

"You didn't?" The glower lessened and the confusion was in evidence again.

"I won't say I didn't want it… I mean, it had to be pretty obvious I enjoyed it last night, but it wasn't _all_ I wanted from you. I wanted to return the favor and I wanted..." Danny swallowed hard and rubbed at his face. Did he really want this?

Steve's face had lightened up considerably, though he looked more surprised than pleased. "You don't mean that."

Danny managed a nod, clearing his throat and continuing before he lost his nerve. "I don't just take. My parents taught me better than that. I never would have asked you unless I intended to reciprocate. And I… the more I think about it, the more I realize you make me crazy."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment." Steve had a half-smile on his face now, like he wasn't sure he could trust the way this conversation was going.

"I'm not sure it is either, but… I want this. I want what you had with your buddies before."

"What we talked about? The… the way I felt?"

Danny met Steve's eyes properly for the first time. "The love."

"The…" Steve turned away, "I can't. Not without… Danny, you already have it." The last was practically a whisper.

Steve actually thought Danny wanted the sex without returning that love. "I know, you idiot. But I didn't mean just you loving _me_. I'm offering it to _you_ too."

"You're offering me…" Steve turned back towards him so suddenly, Danny took a step backwards.

"Yes, Steven J. McGarrett. I, Danny Williams, am offering you my body _and_ my heart. If you'll have them."

Steve's grin transformed his face completely, and Danny's heart soared at the sight. He laughed and Steve joined in, and then he was moving forward, grabbing Danny and virtually crushing him in his arms.

"Hey, hey! Let go of me, you oaf; you're getting my clothes all wet."

But Steve wasn't listening. He planted a kiss on Danny's lips, and then moved his head back to grin widely at him. "I have a solution for that."

"What?"

"Take them off."

Danny laughed and pushed Steve away, walking past him towards the house. When Steve didn't immediately follow, he turned his head. "C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

"Just appreciating one last time what I'm about to strip completely naked at long last."

~//~

In many ways, it wasn't all that different, though Danny was well aware that it was not a woman in bed with him. But Steve, who was currently spread out underneath Danny, hands curled up and under the pillow behind him, was making noises like Danny was doing all the right things, so Danny wasn't about to think on it too much.

The only thing he could concentrate on was the tightness of Steve's channel around his cock as he thrust into it, repeatedly, and the way Steve's muscles rippled under the skin of his belly as he met each of Danny's movements with a push back at him.

"God, you're beautiful," Danny ground out as he continued to pound into Steve.

Steve's eyes met his, a flush suffusing his face at the words. He didn't reply, but his expressive eyes said it all before they shied away again. Whether it was embarrassment or pleasure that gave him that glow, Danny didn't know, but he wasn't about to question what had made him say it; not when it was so clearly true.

"Danno…" Steve writhed, reaching a hand for his own cock.

Danny knocked it away, wrapping his own fingers around it instead. Steve had to be as close as Danny, going by the look he directed at Danny now.

"Please…" hissed from his perfect mouth, and Danny wondered at the whole thing one more time as he slowed his movements down fractionally. He marveled at how much Steve loved this as much as he'd enjoyed Danny sucking his cock just an hour ago; as much as he'd enjoyed sucking Danny's again before that. How had he not realized how perfect sex with Steve would be before this last week?

"Danny, Danno, _please?_ " Steve begged, and Danny snapped back into the present, smiling at the sensation he was currently prolonging into what was obviously a pleasure-filled torture for Steve.

"You wanna come, Steve? Now? For me?" Danny growled lowly, rocking just short of the rhythm he needed for his own orgasm to boil over; his hand moving just a little too slowly on Steve's dick.

Steve nodded, one hand reaching for Danny. "Now. For you; only for you," he breathed, holding Danny's eyes with his own.

Danny's smile widened and he nodded back, circling his hips to cause a hitch in Steve's breath, and then finally speeding up like Steve wanted. "Now," he instructed.

Steve didn't disappoint. The hand reaching for Danny shook and then flapped down to grip at the bedding as his hips bucked up to meet Danny once more, his muscles tightening unbelievably as his come spurted hotly over Danny's fist.

Danny, unable to do anything beyond respond in kind, felt his breath leave him as the white-hot orgasm crashed through his entire body. He was sure he blacked out for a second, and when he was aware of anything again beyond the pleasure, Steve was still moving under him. The hand he'd previously tried to reach Danny with stroked through Danny's hair, though he hadn't been aware of it landing on his head; nor did he remember collapsing onto Steve's chest, the two of them still joined and shuddering aftershocks coursing through them both.

"Jesus, Danny," Steve whispered hoarsely.

"Mmhmm?" Danny managed, though he could no longer move. It felt like every bone in his body had been removed by the bliss they'd shared.

"You are something."

"Been told that," Danny murmured into Steve's neck where his mouth rested. "You're something too."

Danny could feel the comforting thump of Steve's heart under him, and his eyes could not stay open with the dual sensation of the steady rhythm of that pulse and Steve's hand still moving on his scalp.

"Danno?" The tone was questioning, but Danny could barely appreciate that as his consciousness began to slip away.

There was a light chuckle and then Steve was pushing at him, letting him slip out of Steve's body and down onto the bed beside him. Danny blinked belligerently at being moved from so perfect a place, but Steve's half-quirked lip and fond look took away his antagonism and he closed his eyes again, his smile spreading as he finally let sleep take over.

~//~

It was dark when Danny woke, and he couldn't remember where he was for a second; then it all came flooding back. He bit at his lip, half a laugh escaping as he sat up in Steve's bed, pushing the sheet back far enough to scratch at his surprisingly uncrusty belly.

"Steve?" His voice sounded loud in the dim light, though he felt hoarse and it probably wasn't much more than a whisper.

"Hey," came from the doorway, and Danny finally focused on Steve's silhouette leaning casually against the doorjamb. He was in a t-shirt and sweats, going by the outline.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"More than okay," Steve replied softly, moving into the room at last. "Was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm great," Danny smiled. "Just wondering why you're not here, in the bed, still."

Steve shrugged and came to sit next to him, not facing Danny so it was hard to see what was in his eyes. "Just thought I'd let you sleep; give you a chance to… check you still felt okay about all this."

Danny snorted softly and reached out a hand to touch Steve's on the sheet in front of him. "It's new; I won't say it isn't, but I still feel the same way as I did when I said I wanted to give as good as I was getting."

"You did that all right." There was humor in the words, but an underlying wariness that Danny took to mean Steve was still unsure of Danny's sincerity.

"I meant more than the sex and you know it."

Steve's head dipped and he appeared to be looking at their joined hands. "You sure?"

"Steven J. McGarrett." Steve looked up at the words. "Have you ever known me to say something I didn't mean?"

"Other than sarcasm, you mean?"

"Other than sarcasm."

Steve paused for a second. "No," he finally agreed, the word sounding more certain than any of the previous sentences all together.

"Then I'm sure."

"Is this…" Steve swallowed audibly and turned his hand so that he was holding Danny's in his. "I mean… you want this to be… people to know?"

So that was what was worrying him. "I'm not going to keep 'us' hidden, if that's what you're thinking. I can't. And they'll get it, Steve. They'll understand, if that's what you're concerned about."

"I just… I haven't ever… apart from Cath, you know?"

"I figured that. But it's not something I can keep from Grace for long, and… there's no reason why we should keep it from Kono and Chin either; any of our friends and family, really. They'll guess."

Danny could see a flash of Steve's eyes this time. "You think they guessed about me already?"

Danny shook his head. "Why would they? I didn't. Does it worry you?"

"I don't need them judging me."

"Is that what you thought I'd do?"

"Come on, Danny. I didn't…" He shrugged, letting go of Danny's hand. "I wasn't worried about that; not exactly."

"But you thought I'd be… less than happy about it, maybe?"

"I didn't know it would be like this, anyway." Steve stood up, moving towards the door. "But you're right; we should tell them. As long as… look, this isn't internalized homophobia, Danny, but I'd rather not… other than those people we're close to, there's no reason for others to know, okay?"

"Well, I wasn't suggesting we call a press conference or anything."

"Thank God for that," Steve snorted. "You want to eat? I made us some dinner."

"I slept that long?" Danny finally looked at the clock. It was after eight. It had been before four o'clock between the first round and the second. "Wow. I did sleep long."

"You seemed to need it."

Danny slid off the side of the bed, finding his shorts and slipping them on. Steve handed him a t-shirt and Danny pulled it over his head, breathing in the scent of Steve as he did so. Why had that smell never seemed so attractive before?

"And what were you doing, besides cooking dinner? Agonizing over whether I'd be too freaked out to stay and eat it with you?"

Steve nodded. "Actually, yeah."

The honesty surprised Danny; Steve was the last person to admit such a weakness most of the time. He had to have felt unconvinced about Danny's pre-sex declarations and somewhat emotionally exposed to be so forthcoming.

"I know you've been through a lot before now, babe, but I'm not going to run away from this, I promise you."

"Yeah." The word sounded tight, like Steve couldn't manage any other words, and he headed for the stairs as soon as he said it.

Danny followed behind, hunger starting to make its presence felt by a low grumbling in his belly. "What did you make?" he asked as he trailed Steve down the stairs.

"Lasagne," Steve said, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Danny made a surprised face and followed. "Lasagne? That doesn't sound like health food."

It was well-lit in the kitchen and Danny could see the relief in Steve's eyes. His lip quirked up as Danny approached, smiling, and he nodded. "My mom taught me to make it when I was fifteen. Said there was nothing to settle the stomach… and the mind… better. About the best thing she ever told me."

Danny slid his arms around Steve's waist, still amazed that this seemed so natural, even though Steve had obviously feared the worst. "You, babe, are one of nature's conundrums."

"Me?" Steve looked puzzled.

Danny nodded, then reached up to kiss him, letting the kiss go from simple comfort to sexy and then slightly dirty so there could be no doubt in Steve's mind that Danny knew exactly what he was doing. "I hate you so much sometimes, and yet I find myself wanting to love you for exactly the same reasons."

"Only wanting to?" Steve asked, searching Danny's eyes.

A warmth spread right through Danny as he stood there in Steve's kitchen, holding him like he never would have imagined himself doing only a few days earlier. "More than wanting, babe. I do."

Steve's smile was slow to spread, but when it did, it was beautiful. No wonder Danny couldn't resist him. "I love you too."

Danny's stomach took that opportunity to rumble loudly, making Steve's grin turn into a laugh. He pushed Danny away gently, a fond look on his face as he opened the oven to reach for the lasagne.

Letting a laugh out to join Steve's, Danny sat at the table and grinned at him. "This could be the start of something very beautiful, babe."

"You bet."

~//~


End file.
